You Traitors!
by bigredfox10
Summary: Hinata, Naruto,and Sakura are best friends who love hanging out together. But one day, Naruto and Sakura promise Hinata that they were supposed to go to Ichiraku Ramen Shop to eat and ,unfortunately, they betray her in the worst way possible. HIN/NAR/SAK


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfiction! If you want to know, the italicize words **_**"example example example"**_**, is Hinata's inner thoughts.**

**Hinata is a little OOC and she doesn't have the stuttering problem. Also the pairing is Hinata/Naruto/Sakura. Not only that, but Sakura and Naruto are kind of OOC, considering the fact that they will never be that cruel to Hinata. I know that they are very nice and kind to her, but in this story, it's the opposite. **

**P.S. Everyone is teenagers and they go to a regular high school, but they are still ninjas.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Hinata was strolling in the school hallways carrying her book for her calculus class. She was about to go to her class, when she was stopped by two of her best friends.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait up!" Naruto called out.

"Huh? Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan? What are two doing in the hallways? Ya'll gonna be late for class." she stated, turning her attention to her friends.

"Not really. We only have three minutes before the teacher comes in. But anyways, we wanted to ask you something." the pink-haired girl noted.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We're going out to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. You wanna come with us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I would love too." she replied with a smile.

"Ok, meet us after school so we could hang out together." Sakura stated.

"Huh? But, I thought we were going to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop." Hinata said confused.

"We are, but we're going at eight." Naruto stated.

"So why are we meeting up after school then?" she asked, still in total confusion.

"So we can go to my house and do our homework together. And once we finished, we can go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop at eight tonight." Sakura answered.

"Oh, ok. That sounds good." Hinata responded, finally understanding their plan.

"Great! And remember, Hinata. Meet us outside after school by the parking lot." Sakura reminded her.

"Ok, I will."

"Oh, shit! The teacher's coming! We better hurry up and get inside the classroom before he marks us tardy." Naruto said as he saw their teacher, Kakashi-sensei walking down the hall with the orange Icha Icha paradise book close to his face.

The three rushed inside the classroom and took their seats. Kakashi-sensei slid opened the door and greeted the class.

"Hello, class."

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensai" the class greeted.

"Today, we are reviewing last night's homework on polynomials and graphing. So would please take out your homework so I can collect it?" he asked as he finally closed his perverted book.

While the class was passing up their assignments, Hinata was daydreaming about all the fun things that she, Naruto, and Sakura did together. Since they were little kids, they did everything that you could think of. In fact, you could even say that Hinata had the best friends in the whole world.

_We went to the movies, we went to the park_

_We went to the mall because it's a place where it all really start_

_We went to the ocean, right by the sea _

_We went to everything that meant to them and me._

_And we're suppose be, best friends from the beginning to the end_

_We email things to each other, that other people would not send_

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when Kakashi-sensei called her name.

"Hinata, did you do your homework?" he asked.

"H-huh? O-Oh yes, sensei, I did." She dug through her purple backpack and pulled out her homework. "Here's my homework, Kakashi -sensei." she said, handing him her homework.

"Thank you very much, Hinata." He took her homework and went back to his desk. "Now, class. Before we begin today's new lecture, does anyone have any questions on last night's homework?"

***Few Hours Later***

The bell rung, signaling that it was time for lunch. Everyone was happy and full of excitement. Well…expect for a few students.

"Damn that perverted bastard! Giving us twenty-five hard-ass problems to do for homework. Doesn't he know that we students need to rest from school?" Naruto ranted in anger. And besides, can't he let us do our homework in class."

"That's why they called it _homework_, Naruto. You do it at _home_, not in class." Sakura stated with a smirk.

"Easy for you to say, Sakura. You got an A in his class." he said with a hint of jealously.

"That's because, unlike you, I work hard, study more often, and I don't go to sleep in class." she informed him.

"Hey, I can't help it. His lectures are soooooo boring as hell. They make me sleepy." Naruto said bluntly.

"Then learn how to stay awake." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If I only I could, Sakura. If only I could. But anyways, how are we gonna do our homework _and_ go out to eat?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and we got twenty-five difficult math problems too. It's gonna take us all night to do them." Sakura noted in concerned.

"Oh, no. Does this means that our plans to go out to eat is cancelled?" Hinata asked with a worried expression written all over her face.

"No, of course not. Because I got an idea." Sakura said with determination.

"Yeah. And what's that, brainiac?" Naruto insulted with a smartass attitude.

"First of all, dumbass, we just all go to my house and instead of hanging out, we could take this time to do our homework and once we finished then we can go out and eat." she replied, glaring daggers at the blonde-haired teen.

"Great idea Sakura, but I got one problem with that. How in the hell are we gonna do twenty-five math problems in four hours." Naruto asked, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Easy! Since I'm the top student in Kakashi-sensei's class, I could work the problems out and we could share answers." Sakura thought up.

"Or… I got a better idea. You should let us cheat off your paper, so we all could get A's." Naruto said bluntly.

"Yeah, Naruto. I hate to say this, but you're a genius!" she complimented.

"Umm, excuse me, but won't Kakashi-sensei know we been cheating off each other's papers?" Hinata chimed in.

"Hmm. Hinata is right. I'll just answer a few problems wrong, so he won't know I'm cheating." Naruto said.

"Ok, that's good." Sakura said. "Oh, and Hinata. Remember, after school by the school's parking lot."

"O-Ok, Sakura. I won't forget." she told her.

After their plans were set, the three of them went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

***A Few Hours Later***

The bell rung, signaling that school was over and all the students could go home and chill out.

Hinata went outside and stood by the school's parking lot just like they all agree to meet. She waited and waited for them, but they didn't show up.

"Hmm, that's funny. I wondered what's taking them so long." she thought with concern.

She waited for about 45 minutes until practically all the students and teachers left.

Hinata waited after school for them but they still didn't come, so she ran to the park and sat on the bench crying her eyes out and not caring who sees her.

"H-H-How could they do this to me. I-I-I thought I was their friend." Hinata cried as she held her face into her hands to hide the tears from the world.

_And they promise me, that we were supposed to go out to eat together_

_We're supposed to meet after school_

_But you made me look like a total fool_

_But it doesn't even matter, I just really, just don't care_

_Just the way you both had treat me, it's a thing that I can't bear_

_Don't you tell me another story, cause I know it's just a lie_

_And don't tell me ya'll had left me, cause ya'll thought that time flew by_

_You traitors_

_Why did you do this to me_

_You traitors_

_Cause you wanted to hurt me_

_You traitors_

_It doesn't feel right at all now_

_You traitors_

_I can't take it anymore_

Hinata felt her whole world crashing down on her. Her heart was aching so badly that it broke into a million pieces. She cried and cried until her eyes were all red and puffy. She felt like a worthless person who wasn't meant to have friends at all.

"Why…. why would they lie to me. I thought we were friends." Hinata kept repeating inside her head as the flow of tears continued to run down her cheeks. "It's like…they played me for a fool. A sap. A sucker.

_My heart is dead_

_It's full of dread_

_My eyes are deceiving me, cause all I see is red_

_You think it's funny, to pick on me_

_Your luck will run out once my revenge will come you'll see_

"No! I'm not gonna cry anymore. I am going to find them, confront them, and ask them why they didn't meet me after school. " the violet-haired teen declared as she stopped crying, wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, and stood up from the park bench. "And I bet I know where they are."

So Hinata walk down the streets until she saw the Ichiraku Ramen Shop that her, Naruto, and Sakura were _suppose_d to meet up. But when she got there, she didn't see them.

"If they're not here, then I bet they're at Sakura's house doing their homework without me." Hinata said to herself, as she continued to walk to Sakura's house.

So she continued walking down the street until she saw a pink-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy sitting in the booth by the window of a burger joint eating and talking.

"What? No, that couldn't be them, could it?" she asked herself.

But when she went closer to the window, she saw Naruto and Sakura just chatting and laughing with each other and eating burgers, fries, and sharing a vanilla milkshake. And by the way they were acting; they seem to be happy, like Hinata didn't matter to them. Hinata looked at her watch and just what she thought. It was 8:00 p.m. on the dot. So it must mean that they left early to eat. She quickly ran away from the window and plopped down on the ground and started to cry again.

"They don't care about me. I thought I was their friend, but I…I…" she continued sobbing. "I don't care anymore. I don't need them but,…..I don't want to be alone without no friends. But at the same time, I think I was meant to_ be_ alone in this cruel world.

_And they promise me, that we were supposed to go out to eat together_

_We told each other in class, about our plans_

_But it seems that ya'll had left me, because ya'll had to go on your stupid date_

_I'm full of love and faith_

_But now it's rage and hate_

_But it doesn't even matter, I just really, just don't care_

_I was walking down the streets, until I saw ya'll over there_

_Eating burgers with a large French fries, sharing a vanilla swirl milkshake_

_And ya'll didn't even realized ya'll supposed to pick me up at eight_

_You traitors_

_Why did you do this to me_

_You traitors_

_Cause you wanted to hurt me_

_You traitors_

_It doesn't feel right at all now_

_You traitors_

_It really sucks because I'm lonely_

_I tried to be a good friend_

_I-I-I-I don't know what I did wrong_

_I never betray them, like they betray me _

_***cries and pants***__ It's just not fair _

_I wanna be alone __***cries***__ I wanna be alone_

Inside the burger joint, Sakura saw Hinata on the ground bawling her pale-white eyes out. She stopped eating her cheese burger and she told Naruto that Hinata was outside the burger joint crying.

"Naruto! Look outside the window. It's Hinata and she's crying." she noted.

"Oh fuck, she's here! What are we supposed to tell her?" he asked nervously, dropping his cheese burger on the table.

"Just tell her that we forgot to pick up her up." she told him.

"Damn it Sakura, this isn't right! We supposed to be truthful and tell her the real reason why we left her stranded in the school's parking lot by herself, for some perverted-ass bastard to rape her." he scolded her.

"What, Naruto! You want us to tell her that it was a prank and that the _real_ reason why we left her is because she's weird and boring. Do you want to tell her the truth to hurt her even more or lie to her to make her feel better?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"….I…I guess we have no choice but to lie to her." he said in defeat, knowing that it was not a good idea.

"Exactly! Now let's hurry up and check up on her." Sakura stated, running out of the fast food restaurant with Naruto right behind her.

So they rushed outside to console and comfort the sobbing teen but she shoved them away from her.

"WHY! WHY YA'LL DIDN'T MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL?" she yelled at them.

_You traitors_

_Why did you do this to me_

_You traitors_

_You really wanted to betray me_

_You traitors_

_It doesn't feel right at all now_

_You traitors_

_***cries***__ it really sucks because I'm lonely_

"Because time flew by." Sakura fibbed.

"Yeah. We were doing our homework in the library, so we forgot. Naruto lied horribly, which made Hinata suspicious.

"I don't believe you two." she said blankly.

"But Hinata, we-"

"Don't! I don't wanna hear it. If you two can't tell me the truth then I'm leaving. I thought I was your friend, but it appears that I'm not. I'm just a teen girl who doesn't deserve any friends. I guess I was meant to be lonely, but I don't want to be lonely because….its sucks. Yeah, I said it. It _sucks _to be lonely in this cruel, unforgiving world. So tell me. Why ya'll didn't meet me after school?" she lectured/asked in pure anger.

_But it doesn't even matter, I just really, just don't care_

_Just the way you both had treat me, it's a thing that I can't bear_

_Don't you tell me another story, cause I know it's just a lie_

_And don't tell me ya'll had left me, cause ya'll thought that time flew by_

_Don't lie, don't lie, don't lie to me_

_Don't lie, don't lie_

_It's sucks because I'm lonely_

Both Naruto and Sakura gazed down at the ground, unable to make eye contact with the violet-haired girl.

"Oh, I see. So you won't tell me, huh?" Hinata said coldly which made her two 'friends' flinch. "Okay, then I'm leaving."

She turned from them and ran away to the direction of the forest, leaving behind a trail of newly fresh tears.

_They don't, they don't, care at all_

_They don't care about how I'm feeling_

_Why did you do this to me_

"Hinata, wait! Come back!" they both yelled simultaneously as they began chasing her through the forest.

While she was running, Hinata used her kunai to cut the trees down to block their path, but unfortunately for her, Naruto and Sakura jumped over them and continued chasing her.

"HINATA, PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled.

"YEAH, PLEASE, WE JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU." Naruto yelled, trying to reason with her.

"No, I don't wanna hear it! You just gonna lie to me again!" Hinata yelled back at them, not looking where she was going.

_Don't talk to me, ha_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_No way, no way-ay_

_Don't say another word_

_It's really sucks because I'm lonely_

Hinata ran so fast that she tripped on a root that was imbedded in the ground. Saruka and Naruto quickly rushed to her aid and tried to help her up, but she shoved them away so hard that they fell to the forest ground with a loud ***thump***.

"H-H-Hinanta? Why did you shove us on the ground like that?" Sakura asked in bewitchment.

"Yeah, we were just trying to help you." Naruto stated, rubbing his sore ass.

"Ha, I wanted to hurt you both like ya'll hurt me." she sneered. "Now I'm gonna make ya'll feel the same pain I felt when you both betray me. Cause you wanna know why?"

"W-W-Why!" they both stuttered, now regretting lying to the outraged girl.

"Heh. Because Naraku and Sakura. I'M GONNA BETRAY YOU LIKE YOU DID ME!" Hinata yelled in fury.

She used a Fire Justu that for some strange reason Sasuke taught her and she caused a huge ring of fire to surround Naruto and Sakura.

"Hmp! What goes around, comes around. You hurt me emotionally and I hurt you physically." Hinata said them, who were trapped in the blazing ring of fire.

_***cries***__ why, why_

_But it doesn't even matter, I just really, just don't care_

_I was walking down the streets, until I saw ya'll over there_

_Eating burgers with a large French fries, sharing a vanilla swirl milkshake_

_And ya'll didn't even realized ya'll supposed to pick me up at eight_

The real truth is, since Hinata is a nice, kind person, she didn't want to kill them. In fact, she just trapped them in the fire, so they know how she felt when they left her alone in the school's parking lot for 45minutes. Now for their punishment, Naruto and Sakura must be trapped inside the fire for also 45 minutes.

She smiled devilishly as she heard them beg and plead for her to let the flames down and to let them go, but she just ignored them.

She turned and walked away thinking that she would be better off if she didn't have any friends at all. And besides, sometimes your best friends in the world, could also be the biggest traitors.

_It's sucks because I'm lonely_

**So what do you all think!**

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
